Sewer Story
by Sako Akarui
Summary: The tale of betrayal that caused a Lord's downfall, a boy's fame, and a breaking of friendships - told from Peter's Point of View
1. The Man who Turned

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter stuff, and I fear her lawyers greatly so let's make this clear - she owns them, not me  
  
The Man Who Turned  
  
Three of the Marauders sat huddled over a book in the Gryffindor common room...discussing a new and dangerous plan.  
  
"I'm not sure, Sirius, looks rather complex."  
  
"Come on, James, me and you can pull this off. Perhaps Peter will have troubles, but we can get him through it."  
  
"I may not have troubles..." Peter felt like Sirius had no faith in him at all. Really, he wasn't that hopeless...he had gone through as much as the rest of them. Sure, he'd messed up a few more things, caught them a few extra detentions, but Sirius didn't have to bring it up everytime. He was sure he could become an animagus. He'd just have to try.  
  
"I can do this," Peter said confidently.  
  
"Well, if Peter says he can, than you can't be having second thoughts James." Sirius smiled at his friend, knowing he was just as excited as himself. Animagi. Anticipation coursed through him. This was a huge adventure for him, a great feat he'd never forget. Like that prank they pulled last week. That was priceless. Except this was much bigger. And it was for Remus.  
  
"Alright," James said with a laugh. "We'll do it."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Come on, Peter, you've got to try harder."  
  
"I am!"  
  
Sirius was getting bored of waiting. He and James had perfected their transformation a week ago. He still remembered seeing James finally pull it off, and his little outburst that they should call him Prongs for the lovely antlers atop his head. As soon as James turned back, he'd remarked that they'd have to call Sirius Padfoot, for those wonderful little paws. Now he could sneak up and pull a prank with even more surprise. No one was safe! Sirius still laughed a little at the new nicknames. They were strange and definately unique, but much good they did while they sat here waiting for Peter to catch up.  
  
"Peter, just try to be calm and concentrate. You can do it," James said assuringly. Even he was starting to grow impatient. The next full moon wasn't that far off. If Peter didn't make it, than they would have to wait another month. And they were so close too.  
  
He watched as Peter stood in the middle of the dormitory, eyes closed and fists clenched. He and Sirius were sitting on James' bed, trying to help incourage Peter, and give any tips where they could. It was a little aggravating, watching him struggle so much, after they'd already done it. But James wasn't about to leave Peter out, and he knew Sirius wouldn't either.   
  
"Peter, the full moon is only 3 days away. I don't want to wait for another month."  
  
Well, James was pretty sure...  
  
Peter took one deep breath and tried another time. He knew he could do this. He had to be able to do this. Sure, he always ended up messing things up in class, and he couldn't get any of the spells that Sirius or James found right, but this was the one he would do. He had to. Or else they would leave him behind. He didn't want that. He wanted to be with his friends. He tried to concentrate one more time.   
  
'Just think the spell in your mind,' he thought. 'Just repeat it and imagine yourself changing into your hearts' true form, into a being that embodies YOU.'  
  
All of a sudden, he felt a slight tingle in his fingers. Actually, the tingle was all over. And there was wind, like a wind from below. He opened his eyes slightly, and found himself looking up at Sirius and James, as they sat gaping. He felt changes happening, lots of them, all at once. The tingle was fur, gray and soft, and his arms and legs shrunk in comparison with his body. And, wait, was that a TAIL growing?  
  
"Hey, he's done it..." Sirius said in amazement. He hadn't been altogether sure that Peter would actually succeed; he'd hoped and wanted him to, but part of him almost said that he was expecting far too much. But he had turned into a SMALL animal. He almost looked like a...  
  
"He's a rat," James said plainly. He was staring too, but there was a small smile on his face. He was really happy for Peter; he knew he'd be really glad. And they could visit Remus this month.  
  
"So, Prongs, what shall we name our new fellow animagus then?"  
  
"Name? You mean like ours?"  
  
"Of course. I think Wormtail quite fits." Sirius watched Peter flick the new, long tail back and forth before he started to change back.  
  
"Wormtail?" Peter asked, not sure whether to take it as a compliment to get a name like them, or an insult.  
  
"It think it sounds great then. But lets start planning for the full moon. We've got three days to figure out how we're getting down there," James said as he climbed off the bed and headed towards the side table for some parchment.  
  
Peter thought while Sirius and James talked plans out. Wormtail? Was he just some worm to them? No, it had to be just some random thought of Sirius'. He did that sometimes, but they were all friends. They had been for 5 years now, ever since their first year. He shook off the feeling of hurt and sat next to the two boys, listening to the plans and growing excited along with them.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Peter Pettigrew, now a full grown and graduated wizard, walked down a dingy little street, still thinking about the meeting that had just taken place. Why? Why would...You-Know-Who be after Lily and James? What had they ever done? Sure, James had been at the heart of some pranks at school, but then Sirius should be targeted, and Remus and...himself. Peter gulped suddenly. He didn't like to think about You-Know-Who being after him. It was a scary thought, and Peter quite liked life, even if he didn't live in the nicest of houses or with the best food to eat or with a truly warm place to sleep. Any life was better than none to him.  
  
And now they had a little son to care for also! His mind flew to the little child he'd just seen today. He was a tiny little boy, seemingly ordinary in every way, but the way Lily and James acted, he might as well have been a little prince. And he had a common name too...Henry or Harold or something of the sort. Peter couldn't quite recall. Dates and names had never been his specialty. In fact, he wasn't altogether sure he had a specialty at all. He hadn't succeeded in doing anything well enough as far as he could remember, though his friends had of course. They normally did, and he normally didn't. That was just the way things had gone...  
  
It was nearing winter, and the chill wind cut through every break in his cloak, chilling him to the bone. He was almost home, almost to the shelter of a couple walls to keep out the wind at least. And he was more comfortable with the Fire spell now then he had been at school. He knew that he still couldn't do all the spells others could, but he prized himself on a couple, and he used those to his advantage. That was what mattered.  
  
He threw back the worn door and shuffled inside, closing it quickly and moving to the fireplace. He took out his wand, muttered a quick spell and got a nice fire going. Peter smiled slightly, feeling the warmth, and turned to put his cloak away. But then he saw someone he had missed, standing and staring at him. Peter froze. He had no idea who this was, some person in a nice black cloak and a face hidden beneath a hood, but he knew who he THOUGHT it was. He started to stutter, adrenline rushing through him.  
  
"Y-you-you...You c-can't be...V-V-Vol-..." 


	2. First Impressions

Disclaimer: Short and Sweet? JKR owns Harry Potter related material, I own this silly thing I call my imagination :P  
  
First Impressions  
  
Peter couldn't stop. He kept on stuttering. He was backing up, too, straight back towards the door. The door! He could just run! And...get shot in the back. Ok, not a great plan. But he wasn't much better by staying here, right? And running sounded really good...  
  
"I'm honored you mistake me for such a great wizard, but, no, I am not Lord Voldemort."  
  
Peter was startled by the voice. He knew he recognised it; he had heard that voice before. But who...? Peter gaped dumbly up at the wizard, too baffled to think about running now.  
  
Lucius Malfoy pulled down the hood, looking about the place in disgust. He didn't like the errand much, but his master wanted this horrible excuse for a wizard contacted, and talked into joining the winning side. So here he was, in a dilapidated old...could you really call it a house? Holes and dirt everywhere, cold and barren, it was not up to Lucius' standards at all.  
  
"You? Malfoy? What...what are you doing in my house?! Get out!" Peter jumped to anger. Malfoy had been the source of most to all of his troubles back at school. He thought he had been done with him. He had hoped at least. Bitterment stopped his fear for a bit, as Peter fumed. How dare he, just walk into his house and act mighty. He wouldn't stand for it. He wasn't a little schoolboy any longer. He wouldn't stand for it...even if Malfoy was older...and truth be told a far better wizard than him...  
  
"Really, now, do you think I WANT to be here? I'm merely delivering a message. And I daresay, we want to make sure YOU get it, and no one else."  
  
"Message? We? Who is 'we'? Who're you working with?" Peter was dreadfully confused. Malfoy never worked for anyone, he had lackies work for him. And he'd never seen him really work WITH anyone either. Malfoy liked control. Who would Malfoy ever work for? Surely not...he wouldn't want to see...was HE trying to reach Peter?  
  
"My master seems to think more highly of you than I do. Personally, I think the world would be better off without a brainless fool like yourself. But my Lord Voldemort wishes to speak to you."  
  
That did it. Peter's knees gave out and he sank to the floor. "Oh geez..." he muttered morosely. "I'm gonna die...I knew it...he'd come after me! Oh geez..." Lucius could hardly keep from laughing. Pettigrew really was a fool. Really, he was being invited to the winning side, to life and some real fun. And he was acting like he was heading for the gallows.  
  
"If he wanted you dead, I could do that. I'd volunteer for it, even. He just wants to...enlighten you on certain issues. Someone will meet you outside the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade, tommorrow night at 9:00. They will lead you to the proper meeting place. But I don't suggest trying anything funny. We've been watching you for a while, and it isn't hard to see when you're seeking help from those 'friends' of yours. They can't help you now, even if they would. And, listening to an offer like my Lord's can't hurt, now, can it?" Lucius smiled, and walked past the coward to the door.   
  
"And I suggest being on time. If you miss it, my master might actually come here, and I don't think you'd like that meeting very much." With that he replaced his hood and swept out of the house into the frigid weather, leaving Peter very conflicted.  
  
He should tell his friends. Yes, he should. They would help him. Malfoy may not think so, but what did it matter what Malfoy thought? They had stood up for him in the past. Remus had, and James had and...well, Sirius had too. He was sure of it...Yeah he had...hadn't he? Or was he merely fighting off Slytherins then? Had it been for Peter?  
  
Of course it had. Sirius would stand up for him. He was sure of it. Well, pretty sure...and even so, the others would help.  
  
Except, if he was being watched...he already knew they were after James and Lily...he couldn't LEAD them to James and Lily. And he didn't feel up for going to Sirius. Remus either...he'd just be dragging them into trouble. And what had Malfoy said? It was just a talk. And a talk couldn't hurt. He'd just stand up and tell them that he wouldn't ...do whatever they wanted him to do. He could do that. He had been a Gryffindor, after all. He could stand up for himself, and his friends.  
  
With that, he went about his nightly errands, and settled himself for bed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next night was just as bad. Snow fell harshly outside the Three Broomsticks, and everyone rushed inside to get a nice mug of anything warm from Madam Rosmerta. Everyone except Peter. He stood there, teeth chattering and back hunched waiting for - who knows what! He wasn't altogether sure if it was the cold getting to him as much as the fear. Being brave was much easier when you had a day between you and the thing that scared you. And days have a way of passing by when you don't want them to. Why couldn't time act in any way useful to people?  
  
Trying, futilely, to warm his hands, Peter felt a tap on his shoulder. The person just walked past him after that, and after a few moments hesitation, Peter followed. They walked farther and farther out of the village, towards the mountain. Soon they were climbing upwards, Peter panting heavily. He didn't care much what was at the end anymore. As long as they stopped eventually. He wasn't one for physical labour of any sort.  
  
Presently they did reach a cave, and after Peter's original relief, he found himself wishing he could just keep going and ignore what was in front of him. His guide merely stepped aside. Peter was going in alone. 'Oh, geez...' he thought frantically, before finally stepping into the opening.  
  
Without the wind, Peter expected it to be a bit warmer. But his blood ran cold. He knew what he thought was in here, and he would rather be frozen at the bottom of the Arctic sea than in here with a warm fire, which there wasn't. There was only a man sitting in the back, eyes cast downward. And a slight hissing in the room. Peter looked around trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. Then he finally figured it out. It was coming from the man! He was talking, almost...like a...  
  
Snake! There was one, lying there just before the man, staring obediently up at him. Then it turned and left suddenly. Peter practically jumped out of its way. His heart was beating so fast, and his mind was in chaos. 'He's a parselmouth too...well, I should've guessed that...he is a Dark wizard, but...oh geez...'  
  
"Mr. Pettigrew, I'm glad you could find your way all the way out here. And in such weather as well." The voice was high and mocking, and calm. He knew where the power was here. He knew who had control and who was just a stupid pawn, really. And he scared the living daylights out of Peter.  
  
He opened his mouth to say that he wasn't going to listen and obey like some dog, or betray his friends or anything of the sort. But his mouth had gone dry, his throat scratchy, and his mind blanked. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't even close his mouth now. It was just sort of moving, forming words that were never going to be voiced. Presently he lifted his hand to close his mouth for him, and stood dumbly. Adrenaline had been pumped through his system ever since he entered the cave, and Peter was getting jittery from it. His fingers fidgeted and his hands shook. This hadn't been such a good idea.  
  
Voldemort just smiled under his hood, for that was who the man was. And who else would it be? Who else would receive this much fear and respect from a man he'd never seen before? This would prove simple. He'd have what he wanted soon enough. 


End file.
